<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where You Are by GLwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349217">Where You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLwrites/pseuds/GLwrites'>GLwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, F/F, Fluff, Molly's briefly mentioned, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Pining, Slight Canon Divergence, no beta all mistakes are mine, spoilers for episode 108, yashter, yester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLwrites/pseuds/GLwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Travellercon 3000 does not go off with only a few hitches.  (Spoilers for 108)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this, homework and the busy weekend caught up with me. But I hope you all enjoy this one!<br/>I tried a different POV let me know what you all think.<br/>-<br/>Italics are thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Traveller is being wrapped in the celestial chains of a REAL follower of the Moon Weaver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester is, of course, drifting higher into the air while holding onto the Traveller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Artagan.” You remind yourself under your breath, before you shake your head as you continue to watch the blue tiefling the Mighty Nein loves drift higher and higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do something, Frumpkin,” Caleb whispers, eyes frantic as his hand reaches out and all of a sudden, a giant cat’s paw is wrapped around Jester. You let out a relieved breath, but your body is still tense and ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord is silent, brows furrowed in concentration as he focuses, your eyes shifting back to Jester to watch as shadows wrap around her. Your heart thumps with fear, is Fjord going to be able to get there in time? The half-orc takes a moment and runs before leaping…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingertips brush the bottom of Jester’s boot and he falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nein on the ground gasp, but Veth catches Fjord with “Feather Fall” before you make your move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You glance towards Beauregard, who seems to have read your mind, and braces herself to boost you. You position yourself, glance up to see that Caleb’s spell has vanished and your heartbeat quickens, you’re running out of time. You run at Beau and leap off her clasped hands, feeling the hot air of the volcano rush against your face as your wings release behind you, taking you swiftly to Jester. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re close enough to hear the conversation happening between the floating threesome, but blood pounding in your ears deafening the words. You’ve almost reached the sapphire-tinted cleric when Artagan seems to kick her loose and she is falling...falling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your wings beat once and your arms are out towards the falling woman, bodies free-falling as your feathered limbs are working faster to get to Jester. Her hand reaches out to you and your fingertips brush, a different erratic beating of your heart causing your throat to catch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you’d still freak out about touching your crush even as you’re both at risk of death. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your palm meets her blue-tinted one and your fingers clutch tightly, your hand pulling her towards you as your other arm wraps around her waist. Your bodies are pressed together, Jester’s hand in your shaking and tears sprinkle the skin of your neck where she’s nestled her head. You want to revel in the moment, but you feel your wings about to poof and just as they do, you find solid ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jester does not relinquish her hold on your clothes, her body still shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for holding onto me. For catching me,” her voice quiet as more tears take over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” you find yourself responding, “I- We wouldn’t have let you go.” Your face must be blushing because Beau’s making some face at you, probably dying to joke but too scared at having almost lost Jester to make more than a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The celestial being’s voice is different than it was before and the group turns to look up at the chained Artagan and the winged person holding him. Jester steps away from your embrace and towards her green-cloaked friend again, helpless and tearful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Moon Weaver is speaking through her follower and she releases the Traveller, who falls towards the volcano. Caleb reluctantly uses his “Feather Fall” spell on the arch-faye, the group knows what Artagan means to Jester, so the Zemnian saves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Traveller rights himself just as the Moon Weaver’s follower vanishes into the moon, the people around looking on awestruck. Artagan brushes himself off and gestures towards where the winged being disappears, says something nice about the Moon Weaver, and quickly walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The followers of the Traveller seem to be a mix of confused, angry, and content to go back to drinking. The large group wanders back down the mountain before Jester turns back to the Nein with her thanks. A group hug is shared, including some of the stragglers from the larger crowd, and you all decide to sleep up on the volcano, away from the village and potentially disgruntled former followers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester and Artagan walk off to talk some and Caleb sets up the hut, the rest of the party settling in, talking about all that has happened. You can’t help but reflect on the day: you got to dance with Jester, which was fun until it got too rowdy, then you got a bit drunk and had a rather sobering conversation with Caleb, Beau, and Veth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This might be our last day here,” the Zemnian had said and you’d about run off to confess to Jester right then. “No, I meant our last day here on the island,” Caleb clarified and you were relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because I would like a little more time!” You’d exclaimed and you meant it. You wanted more time to enjoy life with the rest of the Nein, and with Jester. Maybe even finally tell her how you feel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But reflecting on that conversation makes you realize that you can’t wait any longer. You almost lost her to the Moon Weaver’s prison if not for, you begrudgingly admit, Artagan knocking her free. You impatiently wait for the tiefling’s return, watching Caduceus talk to Fjord, Beau talking to Veth, Caleb reading off to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys, the Traveller and I broke up!” Jester bursts back into the hut and everyone but Veth seems to catch that her double is the one talking. There’s a few seconds of conversation before the real Jester hops in and the Nein acts surprised. There’s some laughing and then Artagan comes back in, before everyone makes too many comparisons to the theatre and he’s out of the hut again, angrily disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the moment with him gone, the Nein switches to focus on the next big plan, where to next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau asks you, “You never answered my question from before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You answer, “Well, I don’t have anything that needs doing. Wherever you all go, I will go too. I just want to be with you all. That still stands from before.” Your mismatched eyes may have drifted over to a certain blue tiefling as you’re saying it, but you try to stop yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as everyone is getting ready for sleep, and Artagan reappears calmer than before, you get up your courage and ask Jester if she wants to go for a walk with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That sounds fun! I did see some flowers that I think you will TOTALLY LOVE!” Jester’s infectious joy, now that she’s had some time to relax and realize Artagan is safe for the time being, is hard to not smile at. You grin and the two of you walk out of the hut together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk is surprisingly quiet, as you lead her to the other side of the volcano, creating some distance from the group. You’re worried that Beau may have caught on to what you were doing and sent an invisible Veth after you, but you didn’t notice anything like that. You open your mouth several times, trying to start up the conversation you want to have, but you’re too nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yasha? Do you mind if I say something?” Jester’s voice is small and quiet again, your mind nervous that she’s about to cry again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Jester. Whatever you want.” You hope you sound reassuring. You must because Jester smiles at you, soft but still unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welllll. I wanted to tell you that your wings looking SUPER pretty earlier! You know, you were quite dashing! The feathers almost looked GOLD with the lighting from the lava, your hair was all windblown! It was very sexy,” Jester nods to herself, a flush on her cheeks from her excitement. You’ve both stopped at some point and turned to each other, you can’t help but blush at her big eyes peering up at you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, thank you, Jester. I was just glad I got there in time,” The last part is admitted softly, you look down at your hands that are fidgeting nervously. A blue hand wraps around your pale ones and squeezes, the other resting soft on your cheek. Your face flushes a deep red at the intimacy of this moment, your throat swallowing loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m glad you did to, I- Wel- I- I thought I might die. Seeing you, flying toward me like that, I thought I might have already. But then I felt your hand in mine,” her hand squeezings yours, “I felt your arm pull me in against your, *ahem* AMAZING body,” her face is purple and you find yourself worried again. “I knew I was safe. I was still alive. Because you’d saved me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jes, well, of course I wou-” You start and her thumb rests on your lips to quiet you. Your heart skips a beat, the feeling of her palm cupping your jaw making you want to kiss her already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Realizing that I had almost died, without ever telling you how I felt...I like you, Yasha. I have almost since I first laid eyes on you. So mysterious, so pretty, so strong.” She lets out a breathy sigh, eyes looking wistful, “When you were with Obann, I never stopped thinking about you. Now that you’re back, I haven’t stopped thinking about you even though I can talk to you everyday. And, again, you’ve saved me and I- Well, I’m glad you asked for this walk, Yasha.” She finishes and she nods at you, her thumb shifting to rub gently against the navy blue line that bisects your chin as you open your mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way about you, Jester Lavorre. You intrigued me the moment we met as well, you were very cute as I told Molly.” There’s a sad, slight smile on both of your lips at the mention of them. “Also very strong, which I do so appreciate, and kind, and funny. There’s too much to lo-like about you, Jester.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silence hangs in the air and you rush to fill it, hoping she didn’t catch the slip-up. Leaning down, your face closer to hers, “Jester, may I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You get no verbal response. But Jester’s lips met yours and the hand on your face curls against the nape of your neck, your pale hands holding firm on her blue one, your eyes sliding closed. You feel as if the world has disappeared beneath your feet and that you are floating, stars exploding behind your eyelids. You pull away, and let out a regretful moan that has Jester giggling, and you look over your shoulder briefly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, no wings out. Jester’s kisses just do that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You turn back to her and place another quick kiss to Jester’s laughing lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, I love you, Jester Lavorre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both spend some time, you’re not sure how long, kissing and talking. Embracing one another in the light of the volcano, the stars high above and the vast island before you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you return later than planned, holding hands, hair mussed, and lips bruised, Caduceus greets you, “Hey, you’re back! Did you find those flowers you were looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blush. Jester blushes. Beau laughs. Fjord snorts into his hand. Veth grumbles and hands a coin over to a pleased Caleb. Caduceus looks confused but hands you and Jester some tea anyway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>You squeeze Jester’s hand. </span><em><span>Yes, </span></em><span>you affirm,</span> <em><span>I will go wherever you all go.</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. As always don't forget to like, comment and perscribe!<br/>Also you can find me on tumblr now: https://glwritesff.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>